Who Killed Relena?
by TuxedoGoku
Summary: Which Gundam pilot killed Relena?


WHO KILLED RELENA?  
  
Duo and Quatre were sitting at a table playing Old Maid.   
"Pick this one, Quatre! Pick this one!" Duo begged, he with only two cards left and one of them the old maid. "Please?" He asked.  
Quatre, thinking it would be dumb to take the one Duo pointed to, picked the other one which was the old maid. "Yahoo! You lose again!" Duo yelled. "Wanna play Donkey now??" he asked.  
"No, I think I'll just go to bed." Quatre said.  
"Oh no you're not." A voice said. "I'm from the FBI."  
"What's up Mr. FBI?" Duo asked. "Why can't Quatre get his beauty sleep?"  
"Because." Said Mr. FBI.   
"Because why?" Duo asked.  
"Because Because." Mr. FBI replied.  
"Because because why?" Duo asked.  
"Because because because." Mr. FBI said, a little annoyed.  
"Oh." Duo said. "That answers my question."   
"No, it doesn't." Mr. FBI said. "I am here because... Relena is dead."  
"So?" Duo asked.  
"I'm going to bed." Quatre said, yawning.   
"No, you're not." Said Mr. FBI.  
"Why?" Duo asked.  
"Because." Said Mr. FBI.  
"Because why?" Duo asked.  
"Because because." Mr. FBI replied.  
"I AM GOING TO BED!" Quatre yelled.  
"No, you're not." Mr. FBI said for the third time.  
"Why can't he?" Duo asked.  
"BECAUSE RELENA IS DEAD AND ONE OF YOU KILLED HER!!!" Mr. FBI hollered.  
  
"Defend yourself, Duo." Said Mr. FBI.  
"Okay. Fwa! Feel the wrath of Soul Edge!" Duo yelled, acting like his favorite character, Nightmare from his favorite video-game, Soul Calabur.   
"No! Where were you on the night of December 24, A.C. 195?" Mr. FBI asked.  
"Helpin' Sandy-Claws. His little slay can't carry half as much as Deathscythe can."   
"Okay. Quare, defend yourself." Said Mr. FBI.  
"This should be good." Duo said laughing. "His favorite character is Ivy."  
"I was out celebrating with my sisters." Quatre said.  
"Okay. You cleared your name." Mr. FBI said.  
"I cleared my name!" Yelled Quatre, his name now clear.  
"I guess I'm off to the circus." Mr. FBI said.   
  
Later, when Mr. FBI arrived at the circus, he walked in on Katherine and Trowa watching a movie.   
"Um, who are you?" Trowa asked.   
"I'm from the FBI. And one of you killed Relena Peacecraft." Mr. FBI said.  
"Katherine killed Relena? Wow!" Trowa said, stopping the tape they were watching, which was X-men The Movie.   
"Where were you on the night of December 24, A.C. 195?" Mr. FBI asked Trowa.  
"Uhhh..." Trowa said.  
"Well then you have a right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you." Mr. FBI warned.  
"Hey! Trowa was watching a movie with me that night!" Katherine said.  
"WHAT movie?" Mr. FBI pressed.  
"UHHH..." Trowa said  
"Well then you have a right to remain silent." Mr. FBI said again. "Anything you say can and will be used against-"  
"Stuart Little!!! HAPPY!? ME AND KATHY WERE WATCHING STUART LITTLE!"  
Trowa confessed.  
"Okay. You cleared your name." Mr. FBI said disappointedly. "Now I must go find Wufei."   
  
"Ahhh. To be like the Pokemon." Wufei sighed as he began fighting the Pewter city gym leader on his Game Boy Color. Just then, Mr. FBI walked up to him.  
"Are you Wufei Chang?" Mr. FBI asked.  
"That's very nosy of you." Wufei said.  
"I need to know if you are Wufei Chang. I'm from the FBI." Mr. FBI told him.  
"Nope. Sorry Mr. FBI. My name is Luke Skydancer." Wufei lied.  
"Oh well. I'll just go to Heero. He'll probably know where Wufei is." Mr. FBI said.  
  
Mr. FBI traced Heero to Quatre's place. Heero was about to KO Duo on Soul Calabur when Mr. FBI came in.  
"Are you Heero Yuy?" Mr. FBI asked.  
"At the moment I'm Cervantes and I'm about to KO Nightmare." Heero replied. He then paused the game and turned to Mr. FBI. "Yes I am Heero what do you want?"  
"Relena Peacecraft is dead. And I have reason to beleave that you killed her." Mr. FBI said sadly.  
"Oh no! Relena is dead? No!!!" Heero cried, covering his face to hide his tears.  
"Well if you cry about it you prabably didn't do it." Mr. FBI said as he left.  
  
"Like it? It's called remorse without guilt!" Heero said smiling.  
"The gunshot wounds were from me." Duo said.  
"That was after I stabbed her with my sword." said Wufei who had just came in with Trowa.  
"The rope around her neck was from me." Trowa said.  
"I didn't kill her! Me and my sisters just teepeed her house!" Said Quatre.  
"Thats not true you helped me with the poison." Heero said.  
  
  



End file.
